ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance He has a large white robotic body, with green bulbs on his shoulders and green wrists, that contain some sort of liquid. A large Omnitrix symbol can be spotted on his chest, but the actual Omnitrix is located on a belt around his waist. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, his face is entirely different. While the shape of his head stays the same, the only things seen on his face are his eyes, as the rest are covered by black glass, including his forehead. The large Omnitrix symbol on his chest is replaced by a black circle with the actual Infinimatrix symbol at the very middle. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has green lines all over his body. He has no belt and the large Omnitrix symbol is replaced by a much smaller Codontrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Atomix can create green energy blasts from his hands. The way he creates the green energy is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA! He releases it in the form of an atomic blast, which can do a deadly amount of damage to its surroundings. He is so strong he can take out Ultimate Humungousaur with one punch. He is capable of flight. Known Moves Atomix-HA MEE NA HA MEE NA HA MEE NA HA!.jpg|HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA! Atomix-Fissile Missile.png|Fissile Missile Atomix-Nuclear Winner.png|Nuclear Winner Weaknesses None so far. BTKR & BTNR When Ben 10,000 uses him, his chest is black, and his shoulders are green. His legs are also green, and his feet are black as well. Ben 10: Alien Generation In this series and Ben 10: Aliens he is called ''Powerblast '' 16yr old "Powerblast" has his OV look 11yr old "Powerblast has a black and white belt and black on his arms and legs Ben 10: Aliens He has the same as his OV look Bryce Bowman: Origins He is confirmed to appear at some point after the Season Three premier. He will go by a new name: Megaton (Mega-tahn) Ben 23: Ultimate Alien He will appear in this series, after we've debuted all the other aliens, most likely in the same episode as Promethium. He will most likely be called Atomix. Ben 10: Extreme In BTE, the new Omniverse alien will go by Atomix. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''For a Few Brains More'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Alien Generation *Season 4 Ben 10: Aliens *Untitled episode Jordan 12 Ultimate Alien *Jordan Returns: Part 1 Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Ben 10,000 Rises *''Currently Unknown'' Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One *''Days of Present's Future'' (first appearance; by Ben 10,000) Gallery Atomixi.png|In Echo Echo Omnivurs (Credit to Reda! from Ben10toys.net) Atomix gif.gif|His Power Gif (click to see) BTE Atomix.png|Atomix in BTE Atomix BTNR2.png|Atomix in Ben 10: Negative Rising Trivia *He was first seen in the new season's sneak peek of Ben 10: Omniverse. *The way he charges his powers is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant from the series Dragon Ball. *He is the only alien mentioned in Ken 10 that Ken took interest in (he was disappointed by Toepick, Sandbox, Snakepit, and Shellhead). *According to Derrick, Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien, the first being Alien X. *He is the second alien to be mentioned in Ken 10 that had a physical appearance later on in the Ben 10 franchise. The first was Toepick. *Unlike Ben's other aliens, he was named by Azmuth. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Robotic aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Energy Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10: Omni-Generation Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Saga Category:Ben 10: Omni-Era Category:Ben 10: Vigilante Routes Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Hero Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo